Awesome Us Time
by Tarafina
Summary: Chloe returns home to find Bart has a surprise evening planned for them. :Chloe/Bart:


**Title**: Awesome Us Time  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bart  
**Word Count**: 2,884  
**Summary**: Chloe returns home to find Bart has a surprise evening planned for them.

**_Awesome Us Time  
_**-1/1-

When Chloe returned from a long day at ISIS, she wasn't sure what to expect when she got home. But a sleeping Bart Allen sprawled across her couch, shirtless and cradling their son on his bare chest wasn't it. Suddenly all the stress of the day evaporated. Just like his dad, Christopher was intensely active but it caught up to him and after a good long feast on baby food and milk, he took a nap. Obviously, Bart had the same idea as he laid snoring away, his hand sitting lightly overtop his son who wore only a diaper and his favorite red pants.

Closing the door behind her lightly, she shed her jacket and shoes, dropped her purse on the end table and walked closer to get a better look. Five years ago if somebody had told her that she'd finally give in to the flirtatious Impulse, she would've laughed. If they'd told her she'd be engaged to him, have a son by him, and find herself entirely in love with the always charming speedster she'd have been, for once in her life, speechless.

But here she was, kneeling next to the couch where her fiancé and their son lay sleeping. Bart's hair was mussed up, a shaggy blond-streaked brown that fell all over and flipped at odd angles, looking windswept. Just like his dad, Christopher's hair was a messy brown that lay around his head in small curls. Seemingly at the same time, the two Allen men gave a tiny sigh in their sleep and she found appreciative tears come unbidden to her eyes which she blinked away hastily.

Reaching out with a curled forefinger, she lightly rubbed her little boy's flushed cheek. His lips smacked together but other than that he didn't wake. She traced his tiny brown eyebrows with the pad of her finger and then ran it down the little stub of his nose. He was beautiful; she may be biased, but she was entirely sure that her son was absolutely gorgeous. His fingers curled lightly against his dad's chest, short blunt nails scraping against Bart.

Her eyes rose to stare at the man who gave her such a wonderful child and she found herself smiling. A hand reached out, tangling in his hair and stroking back and forth absently. He wasn't as classically handsome as say Clark Kent, but there was something undeniably good looking about him. It was his smile that always did it for her, automatically had her lips curving to return the same sentiment. So sincere and large and absolutely, entirely for her. He wasn't as broad and muscular as the other Justice League brothers, but he had a lean, toned body that she found far more attractive as it fit against her just right.

"You gonna spend the rest of the day gazin' at me, beautiful?" she heard him mutter tiredly as one of his grey-green eyes opened to look up at her.

"I might just," she replied easily, she let her fingers trail down the side of his face. "Why? Did you have something else planned for your evening?"

He grinned, turning his head to kiss her palm before he replied. "That depends... If I tell you I got a babysitter for tonight, that I bought chocolate sauce and am entirely juiced up and ready for a full night of all Chloelicious, what would you say?"

Her mouth widened. "I'd say you better be able to hold up your end of the bargain, Allen." She winked.

"They don't call me Impulse for nothing, babe," he said, sitting up slowly, cradling Christopher carefully.

Sometimes, it still surprised her how gentle he could be. He'd always been so fidgety, his need for speed constantly at his heels, bidding him to move and run and experience the exhilaration of being everywhere with nobody to see he'd ever been there, escaping sight itself. But when he had Christopher, he slowed down. He held him like he was the most precious being on the Earth and he gazed at him just the same.

With a yawn, Christopher blinked his grey-green eyes and wiggled against his dad, his face scrunching up as he became more and more awake.

Chloe's hand found his back and the impending cry she could see on his face ceased. He turned his head and looked up at her, familiarity crossing his features and then he was reaching for her with his little hands and she took him from Bart to hold him close to her. He was wide awake now; nap wearing off quickly and his energy back full force. He bounced in her arms and garbled nonsense as he reached for her hair, tugging on it and touching her face with his hands. He was certainly Bart's son; that was obvious. She could imagine a young Bart was just like Christopher, ready to move and talk and experience everything far before his time.

Stretching his arms above his head and falling back toward the couch, his lean body flexing as her eyes stared on appreciatively, Bart mumbled something about food and she stood up, holding Christopher to her with one arm. "When's the babysitter going to be here?"

He glanced at the clock and ran a hand through his hair before hopping off the couch, his jeans slung low on his waist. "Any minute now," he said happily.

A knock at the door later and she turned to lift surprised brows as Lois came inside with Clark behind her, arms full of baby stuff.

"Where's my favorite man?" Lois exclaimed in greeting.

Playfully, Bart opened his arms to her. "I missed you too, cousin-in-law."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing as she bumped his shoulder and walked right past him to hurry over to Chloe, running her fingers through Christopher's hair. "There you are," she said, grinning. "I'd have been here sooner, little man, but your geeky uncle Clark couldn't get his butt in gear already."

"Hey! Quit telling him things like that or he's gonna grow up thinking I'm lame." Clark frowned at her.

"Whatever Smallville," Lois said before hauling Christopher up into her arms, leaving Chloe to go about finding something for Bart to snack on before his chocolate dessert. He'd need all the energy he could get. They hadn't had a babysitter in a month and she felt like she'd been working non-stop. Bart had League business and when he didn't, he was on Christopher duty, which he loved, but every once in awhile, they needed some alone time.

"Geez, shorty, ever heard of a shirt?"

"And hide this beautiful sight from you, Lois, I wouldn't dream of it," Bart volleyed back, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're a regular Adonis."

"Please, don't drool in front of my fiancée, it gives her a complex."

Chloe snorted, tossing him an apple before she pulled out lunchmeat, lettuce, tomato and a few condiments, enough to make a few sandwiches. Catching it easily, Bart bit into it without pause. "So what're you doin' with my fantastically awesome son tonight?" he asked through a mouthful of apple.

Lois bounced a happy Christopher on her hip. "Mrs. Kent's been dying to see him, so we're going over there in hopes of a free homemade meal where I hopefully won't have to change diapers for at least a few hours yet. Then..." She shrugged. "I dunno. Ask the baby expert over there." She nodded toward Clark who was still holding various boxes.

He blushed. "It's just a few things. We're not exactly equipped for a baby at the apartment or the farm, so..."

"A few things?" Bart lifted a brow. "Dude, you look like you're ready for my boy to move in." He looked back and forth from Clark to Lois. "You guys aren't having your own yet, are you?"

Lois sputtered while Clark flushed even further.

"Stop teasing them," Chloe said, chuckling. "They've just gotten over their denial of how hot they are for each other. Last I checked, Lois was scared Clark might die of shock if he got up her shirt."

"Hey! Girl code, Chlo! You're not supposed to talk hoe in front of the bros," she exclaimed, eyes wide.

Bart laughed, head falling back. "What?" he asked, trying to make sense of what she just said.

Lois shrugged. "Hoes over bros."

"Isn't calling yourselves hoes a little-"

"Shut it, Smallville."

With a sigh, he obeyed.

"You're so whipped," Bart told him, grinning.

Clark glowered at him.

"Come get this sandwich, Bart. It's in the way of the other three," Chloe called to him.

Quick as a flash, Bart was gone and then there again, a large bite already taken out of the massive sandwich in hand. "He's already had a nap, so don't even trying putting him down for awhile," Bart warned, motioning to Christopher. "And he doesn't like mashed peas. All you'll get is a whole lot of tears and green vomit." He shrugged. "Not a fan of peas myself." He licked his lips before there was a red flash and then he stood in front of Lois with a blue bag filled with everything. "I packed some milk for him already and that should have everything. He won't sleep unless he's in his red pants."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I know, already. You told me this on the phone earlier."

"Well I didn't tell Clark," he said, lifting a shoulder.

"Then why are you talking directly _to me_?"

"Because you have a short memory and obviously Clark's packed to the nines on how to keep my kid safe. All you've done is insult your boyfriend and hit on me since you got here."

"I was not-" She cut herself off. "I'm not doing this with you, Allen. Every single time..." She shook her head. "One of these days, when Chloe's not looking, you and me are gonna have a serious man to woman talk."

"Does it involve you using hot army lingo?" he teased, lifting a brow.

She thinned her eyes and grit her teeth. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Your cousin loves me, you love your cousin..." He motioned with his hands to show her the balance there.

With a sigh, she looked at Chloe over her shoulder. "Right, so why do _you _put up with him."

Copying Bart's measuring movements, she grinned. "I love him, he loves me, we both love Christopher."

Lois shook her head. "Copulating, it blinds people."

Clark cleared his throat uncomfortably.

With a sigh, Lois crossed the apartment. "Okay, say your goodbyes to the poop machine, I've gotta get this one home and you two can start making more of these handsome little guys that obviously take after the Lane genes."

With a scoff, Bart sped over and picked his son up from Lois' arms holding him above his head and grinning up at him. With a giggle, Christopher wiggled back and forth, kicking his legs out as if he was trying to run mid-air. "That's my boy," he said, laughing. "Be good and convince Gramma K to give you some of her cookies," he advised.

With a soft chuckle, Chloe sidled up next to him and reached for Christopher, bringing him down so she could kiss the crown of his head. One of his small hands tangled in her hair and he rested his head on her shoulder as if he was content not to move anymore so long as she held him. Just like his dad. She rubbed his back and patted his bum, humming lightly under her breath. "I want him back bright and early tomorrow morning," she told them sternly.

Lois saluted her, grinning.

"Not too early," Bart disagreed. "Like noon. Or four."

Chloe rolled her eyes, bumping his hip with hers. Finally, with a sigh, she drew back and handed him over to Lois once more. Immediately, his legs started moving and his mouth was making odd vrooming noises as he grinned happily up at all the people around him.

"Have a nice night," Clark said. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Say hi to Mrs. Kent for me," Chloe told him, smiling.

"I can only handle one of these at a time," Lois warned, motioning to their son. "So wrap it up or find a new babysitter."

"Lo-is!" Clark exclaimed.

Laughing, Chloe nodded before she closed the door behind them.

Before she could move back toward the kitchen to finish making the sandwiches, Bart's arms were around her waist and she found herself lifted up and plastered to him. She grinned, staring into his eyes. "What happened to your hunger?" she asked, tone light.

He smirked. "Oh I'm stilly hungry." His hands cupped her bottom and before her eyes could take in what had happened, she was sprawled beneath him on their bed. "Just for something else." His fingers reached for the buttons of her blouse and began languidly popping them out of place.

Leaning back, she watched as the plum colored fabric of her shirt parted and pooled on either side of her against the bed. His mouth trailed from her navel up, smooth lips warm against her skin. He kissed along her stomach, over her ribs, between her breasts, and up her chest before he buried his face against her neck and suckled her shoulder pleasantly. She could feel his teeth and tongue working at her skin, creating his own mark for him to be proud of. She'd be littered with them by tomorrow. Her head fell to one side as his hand buried in her hair and his mouth feasted on her neck. She moaned, eyes fluttering shut and teeth digging into her lip.

It'd been too long since it'd just been them. She loved her son to no end, but she couldn't remember the last time she wasn't waiting for his cry for attention to break the solitude and separate them. She'd relish every second of having him back tomorrow, but for right now, she was going to trust that her cousin and best friend could handle her energetic son for the night and instead put all of her attention on the other Allen man she held close to her heart.

When his lips finally met hers, she let out a gasp of contentment, her lips parting to let him in and her tongue reaching for his. His arms were sprawled above her head, her hands gripping the bars of the headboard, where he usually held tight as he thrust inside of her, keeping him grounded so he didn't send them flying off the bed. She felt his fingers slide up her forearm, spreading out and teasing her skin. His thumbs brushed either pulse point across her wrist before her hold loosened and she let go of the metal bars. He took her hands in his, fingers threading and drew them down to lay against the pillow as their mouths parted, panting.

He nibbled her lower lip, eyes staring into hers, already glazing and darkening with passion. Who knew there was such a deep and intense man beneath the outwardly mischievous and flirty boy so many knew him as? Her knees lifted, cradling him between her thighs. She could feel her skirt ride up higher as he ground himself against her, the denim of his jeans and the bulge he sported pressing against her through her panties, drawing a throaty moan from her lips.

His nose brushed against hers as he slanted his mouth across hers in small, lingering kisses. She arched up, relishing the warmth of his bare upper torso pressing against her own, nothing but the lace of her bra covering her top. He stared at her from beneath long dark lashes, his eyes deeper and more thoughtful than she was sure people ever thought to connect with him. Even if everything he said came out teasing, one look into her eyes and she never doubted that he loved her.

"We've got three weeks left of non-married status, gorgeous," he reminded, kissing down her chin and nuzzling her with his nose. "We should stock up on awesome us time before we're hitched."

She chuckled. "What? You think having a ring on your finger's going to slow you down?"

He grinned. "Nothing can slow me down."

With a twist of her hips and a maneuver she learned from him, she had him on his back, laid out beneath her. "I know a weakness or two that'll knock you off your feet, Allen."

"Care to demonstrate?" he replied, rocking his hips against hers.

Licking her lips, she bent down toward him, pressing their foreheads together. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Our pleasure, _amor_." He captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss, a promise that she'd be very much satisfied and entirely exhausted by the end of the night. Kissing him back with just as much fervor, she returned the promise. They had to make the best of the time they had and knowing Clark and Lois, they'd bicker over how to take care of Christopher and he'd be back early tomorrow so his babysitter's could get an opinion on who was right.

Chloe Sullivan, soon to be Allen, was ready for one long and mutually satisfying evening with her fiancé; he never disappointed.


End file.
